The examination and analysis of human movement has been a longstanding tradition in the field of neurology. Doctors analyze human movement in order to diagnose and treat health problems such as, for example, Parkinson Disease, Hungtington Disease, Tourette Syndrome, tardive dyskinesia, dystonias, tremor disorders, stroke-related movement limitation, consequences of stroke, peripheal neuromuscular injury, demyelinating diseases, tic disorders, restless leg syndrome, motor overflow disorders, cerebral palsy, and any compromise that is reflected in altered human movement.